1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacity management, and more particularly to capacity management on devices which have limited storage capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storage capacity of devices, such as portable radiotelephones and other portable communication devices, is limited due to the generally small nature of the devices. Any such devices are designed as a compromise between performance, storage capability and the size of the device. Larger devices, such as personal computers (PC) or so-called personal digital assistants (PDA) are generally larger in size than typical mobile radiotelephones and therefore generally comprise greater storage capacity.
Until recently, however, storage has not been a problem for such portable communication devices since generally the only information stored thereon has been names, addresses and the like. Such data does not require vast amounts of storage and generally easily fits in the storage capacity provided in such devices.
Advances in radiotelephone technology, for example, being able to access the Internet, however, puts increasing demands on the limited storage capacity available, especially as there is increasing desire to download application files for use on such devices.
Currently there do not exist any satisfactory ways in which the storage capacity of portable communication devices and other devices having limited storage capabilities may be successfully managed.